El Desafio Mesianico
by Roy4
Summary: La joven doncella carmesi acude a un favor a una misteriosa maga a cumplir un favor de salvar a 5 importantes heroes de otros mundos para un desafio de proporciones biblicas
1. Una Extraña Propuesta

**Renuncia de derechos: Todos los personajes y elementos mostrados en este Fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, y esta obra es pensada sin ningún ánimo de lucro o similares**

 **Aclaraciones importantes: Este fic en primer lugar fue pensado como un One-Shot de un solo capitulo pero debido a lo extenso que me está quedando, más por otros problemas que no quiero hacer mención he decidido en dividir este especial en 3 partes, una sirviendo de introducción rápida al concepto, y la última parte el plato fuerte de la misma**

 **Cabe decir que recomiendo de antemano haber leído mis otras obras principalmente los fanfics crossovers de Saint Seiya con otros animes y mangas como To Love Ru, Highschool DXD, Rosario + Vampire y Neon Genesis Evangelion. Aclaro que no es obligatorio haberlos leídos, pero sirven más como medio de estar al tanto del contexto que se va a presentar**

 **Sumado a lo anterior, este especial está situado en un momento indeterminado de mis obras de Amor Desde el Espacio, Alma Dorada y Monstruos y Melodía de la Humanidad, con Rías Gremory de Highschool DXD como protagonista principal de este especial. También se mostraran elementos y detalles que si se consideran, serán reutilizados para las obras antes mencionadas y para un nuevo proyecto**

 **Sin más preámbulos empecemos**

 **Prologo: La Extraña Propuesta**

En plena medianoche en la ciudad de Osaka en Japón se ve a la joven doncella guerrera de Piscis Rías Gremory que camina en medio de una calle despejada y con una expresión de confianza mirando los alrededores como si estuviera buscando a alguien

— Tal vez la fiesta de Halloween termino, pero no esperes que te puedas escaparte de mí Tsukune Aono — Pensó la guerrera pelirroja muy interesada, mostrando unos firmes ojos de depredadora

— Recuerda compañera que una vez que termina tu turno de jugar con la mascota, me toca a mí — Hablo mentalmente la otra guerrera de Piscis, Akeno Himejima dentro de la mente de la joven Gremory — Procura no dejarlo totalmente seco cuando llegue mi turno

Mientras la guerrera de Piscis merodea como gata en busca de su presa al intrépido caballero de Cáncer, que después de terminarse la fiesta de noche de brujas Rías decidió reclamarlo a la fuerza, dado que Tsukune perdió un juego de dados en donde hipoteco su casa y su pureza como chico que todavía no prueba el mundo de la adultez. Y cuando este vio como todo se iba al carajo, no dudo en correr por su vida ignorando que su nueva ¨ Dueña ¨ no perdiera el tiempo en darle cacería

Por lo que tras seguir avanzando con un poco de cautela, llega hasta el parque público de la ciudad en donde no hay nadie a estas horas de la noche... Excepto por una misteriosa mujer de largo cabello morado que mira de frente la brillante luna llena que hace. Que ante eso, Rías comienza a sentir un inmenso poder en esa misteriosa mujer, por lo que no duda en acercase para interrogarla

— ¿Quién eres? Sé que no eres alguien ordinaria — Interrogo la guerrera sagrada a punto de crear una rosa roja lista para lanzarla a cualquier momento, pero al momento que la misteriosa mujer se da la vuelta al mostrase, se queda totalmente atónita al verla — ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú!

Al revelarse ante la guerrera, se trata de una hermosa dama de una altura aproximadamente superior al de los 2 metros de altura, su piel es de tez blanca rozando a pálida y destacan mucho sus brillantes ojos de pupila amarilla que dan una mirada penetrante, su largo cabello morado hasta la cintura la hace parecer un poco a la joven Saori pero su rostro recuerda bastante a la anterior doncella de Caballo Menor Kyoko cuando era recipiente de la diosa Eris. Por no decir que sus medidas de bustos son igual o hasta un poco mayores al de la propia Akeno o Rías Gremory. Viste una gabardina roja con tacones del mismo color y por dentro tiene una maya morada por gran parte del cuerpo (Para ser más específicos hace cosplay de Rose de Street Fighter) Que al ver a Rías de forma alegre le responde — ¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez ¿No lo crees?

— ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y qué fue lo que me hiciste en esa ocasión?! — Pregunta Rías con mucha seriedad mientras moldea la rosa roja a un largo látigo con filosas espinas

— Calma, ni si quiera vine a pelear — Dijo la misteriosa dama ente mostrando la palma de su mano — ¿Y qué tal de mi regalo? Ya sabes, ese subidón de poder que obtienes al estar muy furiosa o en momentos de desesperación

Al escuchar eso, Rías empieza a ponerse pensativa al recordar esa batalla decisiva que tuvo contra aquella mujer azteca de hace millones de años que presumía de haberse vuelto una guerrera perfecta con total inmortalidad. Que en medio de la dura batalla entro en un arranque de ira con lanzar a la azteca directo al espacio como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase en donde la pseuda inmortal murió desintegrada a causa de la fricción. Tras eso se vio reflejada en el agua y noto que su cabello se volvió morado y sus ojos amarillos para después de unos segundos volvieran a la normalidad, que juraba en ese entonces que se había vuelto igual o más poderosa que un caballero dorado de la mayor elite

— Ahora todo empieza a cobrar sentido compañera — Afirma Akeno haciendo un gesto pensativo — ¿Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle de cómo usar ese poder que nos regaló?

— De igual forma ¿Que se supone que haces? — Insiste la doncella de Piscis dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento

— Nada importante, solo paseando para matar el aburrimiento — Dijo la ente de largo cabello morado, mientras se da la vuelta para volver a ver la brillante luna llena — ¿Si quieres te propongo algo?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué te refieres? — Dijo la doncella guerrera sin entender nada

— Es que un tipo en silla de ruedas me pidió que buscara a alguien que considere indicada para ser una Mesías para algo muy especial — Aclaro la dama de brillantes ojos amarillos volviendo a dar la vuelta para ver a la doncella guerrera — ¿Quieres ser mi Mesías?

— No entiendo con eso de ser una Mesías. Si soy una guerrera al servicio de Atenea, más si mi profesión es casi lo mismo que lo que se entiende como mesías — Insinuó Rías un poco confundida

— Créeme querida, es mucho más impresionante que estar al servicio de una diosa — Insistió la dama de cabello morado con mucha tranquilidad — Qué me dices ¿Aceptas o no?

— Hmm... Qué más da, sería muy grosera de mi parte decir no al estar en deuda con usted — Asintió la doncella de Piscis un poco extrañada mientras camina para acercarse a la misteriosa mujer — ¿Necesito hacer algo primero?

— Cierra los ojos por un momento — Ordena la dama misteriosa y ve como la guerrera la acepta sin dudarlo, para acto seguido darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la deja totalmente inconsciente — Que tengas dulces sueños. Por qué se viene algo muy grande

Una hora después la doncella guerrera de Piscis comienza a despertarse y se toca la cabeza muy adolorida del golpe que recibió, al abrir los ojos se queda muy extrañada — ¿Qué es este lugar? — Ve que esta una amplia zona de paredes y pisos de color azul claro — ¿Y qué rayos es este traje que llevo puesto? — Nota que esta vestida de un ajustado traje en todo su cuerpo, similar a aquellos trajes que usan los susodichos pilotos de Evas como el caballero de Lira y la doncella de Coma Berenice con el detalle que este es de color marrón oscuro que a su vez lleva una larga gabardina roja y revisa unos objetos que tiene en el cinturón gris equipado — ¿Son armas o son juguetes? — En la mano izquierda revisa una especie de empuñadura blanca que a simple vista parece una linterna o laser infrarrojo de gran tamaño, y de la otra mano ve una especie de pistola blanca con partes negras de diseño futurista que por pura curiosidad aprieta el gatillo y dispara un potente rayo láser — No creo que lo vaya a necesitar — Tira la pistola y guarda la empuñadura, pero nota algo particular — ¿Qué será esto? — Ve en su brazo izquierdo una especie de brazal electrónico con un brillante botón azul que al presionarlo sale una pantalla holográfica de un sistema operativo, y vuelve a presionar el mismo botón para desactivarlo — No sé lo que sea, pero parece que de algo va a servir — Sin más avanza a lo largo de la zona y al poco rato siente que alguien la observa por lo que se da la vuelta a preguntar — ¿Quién anda ahí? Exijo que te muestres

De la nada aparece un misterioso hombre en silla de ruedas que viste un traje rojo de oficina con corbata negra, su cabello es blanco canoso y tiene un par de lentes pero que dado al brillo de la luz se hace difícil poder verle los ojos, que mediante un calmado tono de voz responde — Hola joven ¿Tú debes de ser Rías Gremory no es así?

La doncella asiente ante esa pregunta — Exacto, pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle. ¿Quién es usted y que este lugar?

— Esta bien joven, para empezar me llamo Stephen y soy un reconocido científico o eso era. Y esta peculiar zona se le llama El Reino de los Diamantes que es una dimensión ajena al concepto del tiempo y de infinito espacio al de cualquier universo habido o por haber, que hasta ni los mismos dioses no pueden entrar por cuenta propia y solo los elegidos por La Axioma pueden acceder, tal es en mi caso particular — Explica el científico en silla de ruedas con mucha calma

Totalmente anonadada ante la explicación, la doncella guerrera un poco exaltada le contesta — ¡Si es así! ¿¡Cómo es posible que yo esté aquí!?

— Tal vez porque eres la encargada de aquella maga y que aparentemente confía mucho en ti para que hagas un favor muy especial que voy a pedirte — Insinúa Stephen con mucha serenidad — Además yo también soy humano al igual que tu joven doncella, por lo que estar aquí no implica un gran logro

Tras hacer un ligero suspiro para recobrar la compostura, Rías comienza a contestar — Ok está bien ¿Y que se supone que consista ese favor?

— Veras joven La Axioma me informo de una perturbación en el tiempo y espacio de diferentes universos donde los destinos de cinco seres humanos fueron alterados de forma severa para que estos no cumplan su cometido o sean asesinados de cualquier forma

— ¿Destinos alterados? ¿Pero porque se debe principalmente? — Pregunta la doncella guerrera con mucha intriga

— Se debe a que no se tratan de seres humanos cualquiera, sino de unos especiales denominados como Mesías que tienen la capacidad de poder cambiar el mundo de acuerdo a sus ideales, y con un potencial infinito capaz de plantearle cosa entes extraordinarios como demonios, ángeles e incluso cualquier dios que se le interponga. Tanto así que un dios muy arrogante manipulo sus destinos por el gran temor que les tiene

— ¿Un dios arrogante? ¿Pero de quien se trata? — Interroga la doncella muy expectante

— Nada más ni nada menos de YHVH

— ¡No me jodas! ¡En serio a YHVH! ¿¡Así de poderosos son para que un dios de su calibre les tenga miedo!? — Exclamo la doncella bastante impresionada de tal declaración

— Es porque estos cinco Mesías se han enfrentado a varios de los avatares de YHVH por cuenta propia como Satanás, Merkabah, Kagutsuchi, El Anciano de los Días, su vocero principal Metatrón una de sus manifestaciones. De ahí tomo la drástica decisión de alterarles el destino por temor a que lo asesinaran — Termina de explicar el científico

— Ya veo… Y pensar que solo los caballeros y doncellas de Atenea eran los únicos en poder hacerle en frente a un dios — Comenta Rías de forma irónica — ¿Y que se supone que haga?

— Quiero que vayas a su búsqueda y los rescates, cada uno de esos Mesías están en habitaciones especiales que tele transportados de sus propios universos en el momento clave de que sus destinos fueron alterados, pero con ello también sus ejecutores por lo que no queda mucho tiempo a que posiblemente cada uno sufra su fatídico final — Afirma el científico con un tono triste

— Entonces que esperamos ¡Vayámonos lo más pronto posible! — Sugiere Rías a casi punto de ir a correr

— Lo siento pero por decreto de La Axioma no puedo intervenir de forma drástica, por eso te pido que me hagas el favor — Aclara Stephen con girar un poco la cabeza

— Bueno… Por poco olvido que estas en silla de ruedas, por lo que perdón por la imprudencia de mi parte — Se disculpa la doncella — ¿Y cómo los localizo?

— ¿Vez ese aparato que tienes en tu brazo izquierdo? Es de mi propia invención, tiene un sistema GPS para localizar cualquier objetivo sin importar la distancia — Señala el científico con el dedo índice al brazal electrónico

La doncella guerrera mira el aparato y pulsa el botón central para activarlo — ¿Cómo muestro el mapa o algo para orientarme?

— Permíteme ayudarte — Desde su computadora instalada en su silla de ruedas teclea una serie de comandos que con ello activa un mapa holográfico desde el dispositivo de la doncella, en dicho mapa se muestran unos cinco puntos amarillos más un punto azul cada uno ordenado de forma horizontal con diferentes descripciones cada uno — Listo cada uno de esos puntos son el objetivo a localizar

— ¿Y que este punto azul que dice La Extraña Dama Soldado? — Pregunta Rías señalando el punto azul

— Ella es otra intentando cumplir el favor de rescatar a los Mesías, pero cuando le explique lo que tenía que hacer se fue a toda velocidad sin saber a dónde encontrar, por lo que no me extraña que este perdida en medio del extenso laberinto — Explica Stephen viendo como el punto azul se mueve de un lugar a otro — Lo bueno de ese mapa es que puede indicar la distancia a que esta cada objetivo, por lo que recomiendo ir primero por el más cercano y dejar de ultimo al que este más lejos

Rías intenta revisar el mapa holográfico con tocar el primer punto amarillo — Aquí el más cercano es un tal Asesino de Dioses — Al leer detenidamente la distancia que esta se queda totalmente perpleja — ¡No me jodas! ¡Está a 7 mil billones de años luz de distancia! ¡Con esto me tengo que moverme más rápida que la propia expansión del universo para tan si quiera ir a tiempo!

— No te preocupes, confió en que lo lograra por algo ella debe de confiar mucho en tu potencial como su avatar — Comenta Stephen dándose la vuelta y empieza a rodar su silla retirándose — Mucha suerte y espero que te lleves bien con la otra Mesías

— Ahh que más da, a intentar ser Sonic el Cuerpo espín — Dijo la doncella guerrera con mucho fastidio para de un solo borrón ir a la puerta que le indica el mapa para adentrarse de lleno — Carajo, lo que faltaba un puto laberinto — Al extenso laberinto que compone la dimensión del Reino de los Diamantes, con pasar diversos caminos y zonas confusas a toda una súper velocidad que rompe toda ley física. Que tras haber pasado millones de kilómetros de lo que va del objetivo se detiene en medio de un largo pasillo amplio por — ¿Pero qué carajos son esas cosas?

De la nada sale una horda de entes que cada uno hace alusión a los cuatro elementos de la materia como unos seres humanoides compuestos totalmente de fuego, otros de agua, otros compuesto de rocas y minerales, por último los que parecen una luz verde que solamente tiene brazos y torsos pero ausentes de piernas. Que entre todo ese ejército se acercan a la joven guerrera de forma amenazante, que ante eso Rías no duda en atacar

— ¡Rosas Diabólicas! — Lanza sus rosas a una pequeña porción de la horda pero nota que a ninguno le ha hecho daño por lo que inmediatamente lanza sus rosas explosivas para fulminarlos, pero resultó inútil al ver como estos se acercan poco a poco — Acaso nada que les lance los daña — Ante la incertidumbre recibe varias ráfagas de fuego de los entes llameantes que la dejan tirada al suelo mal herida mientras llega a ser totalmente rodeada por esos monstruos que no dudaran en matarla…

 **Fin del Prologo**

 **Datos de personajes:**

 **Nombre: Rías Gremory**

 **Edad: 15 Años**

 **Nacionalidad: Suecia**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Datos: La actual doncella de Piscis al servicio de la diosa griega Atenea, que se encuentra con una misteriosa maga después de tanto tiempo, que le otorgo un supuesto regalo para momentos oportunos que ahora mismo está haciendo un favor bajo el contexto de ser su Mesías. Cabe decir que tiene una condición especial que su compañera de armas Akeno Himejima comparten un mismo cuerpo, pero a la vez actuando como dos personas totalmente diferentes**

 **Nombre: Stephen**

 **Edad: Irrelevante, transciende el ciclo de transmigración de vida, muerte y reencarnación. Siendo un humano que está por encima de cualquier ley de tiempo. En apariencia se ve como una persona de 40 años o menos**

 **Nacionalidad: Desconocida pero se presume que puede ser de procedencia de Norteamérica**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Datos: Brillante científico que en el universo de dónde provino invento una máquina de teletransportación, pero que accidentalmente abrió una brecha al mundo de los demonios trayendo una invasión de los mismos causando un terror de proporciones bíblicas. No se sabe cómo, pero de alguna forma se volvió un humano bajo mandato de la entidad conocida como La Axioma que vigila gran parte del Multiverso Amala, sirviendo como un vocero o mensajero. A grandes rasgos es un hombre extremadamente misterioso que tiene la costumbre de aparecer de la nada y que parece más de lo que uno sabe pudiendo a su vez conocer un sinfín de secretos, actualmente le pide a Rías que le haga el favor de rescatar a los cinco Mesías cuyos destinos fueron manipulados por YHVH. También es alguien que cree firmemente en el potencial del ser humano bajo el lema que la voluntad de una persona tiene un potencial infinito**

 **Nombre: ?**

 **Edad: Irrelevante transciende el tiempo, físicamente parece una mujer de 20 años de gran estatura**

 **Nacionalidad: Desconocida, pero cuando fue encontraba la primera vez fue en el desierto de México**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Datos: Misteriosa maga de gran porte por encima de muchos dioses, pero que anteriormente era una humana ordinaria que tras un acontecimiento que cambio el mundo donde provenía se volvió una ente que no es ni humano, demonio, ángel o una diosa. Fue encontrada por Rías Gremory en de desierto de México estando cuando estaba sellada en una bizarra mascara morada con forma de corazón con picos y resaltantes ojos amarillos, que la misma doncella rompió tal mascara creyendo que era de la misma clase que volvía un humano en vampiro que en ese entonces la libero y en compensación le puso un sello donde Rías se vuelve una de sus avatares con tener acceso a una fracción de su poder en caso de grandes emergencias. Como tal es una mujer de comportamiento extravagante y alocada que parece que no se toma nada en serio, pero en realidad es alguien que calcula sus planes y gusta de tomar a sus víctimas de forma desprevenida para asestar el golpe de gracia y al parecer tiene un importante plan que busca cumplirla al milímetro. Aparte de Rías también le agrego tal sello a las doncellas de Libra, Géminis y Coma Berenice en caso que la doncella de Piscis llegase a morir**

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el prólogo, para las siguiente parte se mostraran a cuatro de los cinco Mesías a rescatar, que cada uno son importantes héroes dentro de sus propios Multiversos. Que cabe decir que una mostrado los cinco Mesías ya en la tercera parte, se hará una votación por cuál de todos ellos tendrán su propio fic**

 **Sin más nos vemos para la siguiente parte**


	2. El Rescate Mesiánico

**Respuesta de Reviews:**

 **Maestro Guerrero: Entiendo que no hayas comprendido del tema, por tomar de base un videojuego muy de nicho que muy poca gente conoce. Sin contar que este fic estaba pensado para ser un corto de un solo capitulo, pero gracias por el aporte**

 **Carlos13: Ya lo veras, únicamente a los 4 principales**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: Para ello te recomiendo haber leído mis fics empezando el protagonizado por Rías Gremory y luego pasar por Melodía de la Humanidad y Alma Dorada y Monstruos**

 **Erendir: Créeme va a ver muchas sorpresas en esta parte**

 **El Zorro Blanco: Yo diría que ya desarrolle lo necesario tomando en consideración que recomendé de ante mano de leer mis otros fics para estar en mejor contexto de la situación. Sin contar que el DLC del cual estoy tomando base, da por entendido que el espectador está consciente de lo que ocurre, sin contar que este fic ni si quiera está pensado para durar más de 3 capítulos**

 **Sin más preámbulos empecemos**

 **Parte 2: El Rescate Mesiánico**

Todo indicaba que este iba a ser el fin de la doceava guerrera de oro al ver como aquel ente de fuego prepara una ráfaga llameante lista para darle fin a su vida…

 **¡KA-BOOOM!**

De la nada apareció una gigantesca esfera que explota logrando desintegrar a varios entes y llamando la atención de toda la horda que voltean la mirada al otro extremo de la zona de donde vino tal destructivo ataque

A lo lejos se ve una pequeña silueta un tanto oscurecida que esta al ver como toda la horda de entes elementales va hacia donde está, ejerce su poder en forma de un aura azulada en todo su cuerpo y de su puño derecho lanza un rayo azul que derriba y desintegra a varios monstruos sin muchos problemas

Rías al ver ese ataque inmediatamente lo asocia a una técnica que le hace muy familiar — ¿Esa no es Los Meteoros de Pegaso? —Tal conclusión llego al ver el rayo que a simple vista parecía un único ataque, era en realidad una cantidad incalculable de golpes que daban la impresión de ser estrellas fugases. Se para y mira con más detalle a la misteriosa guerrera

A grandes a rasgos se trata de una chica de una altura de 1.60 metros de largo similar a ella, con el detalle de que su color de cabello es azul oscuro largo hasta la cintura y los ojos del mismo color, que curiosamente su ojo izquierdo tiene una marca de un símbolo que parece ser una gota blanca. Al igual que la doncella carmesí viste un traje en todo su cuerpo siendo en su totalidad de color azul claro, con algunas partes oscuras como las botas de tacón alto más que en la espalda tiene una especie de símbolo morado que parece una mirilla electrónica. A nivel de proporciones está a nivel al de una mujer promedio con un tamaño de bustos Copa C que no llega a ser nada exagerados y una curvatura en las caderas sin ser muy voluptuosas más que lleva un cinturón blanco que porta una empuñadura blanca similar al que Rías tiene. Avanza y al mirar que toda la horda de monstruos restantes corren hacia donde está, sin más saca la empuñadura y con concentrar su poder activa de la misma un rayo azul de plasma ionizado a unos 90 centímetros de largo que hace un solo corte desintegra por completo a varios monstruos sin mucho esfuerzo

Rías al ver eso toma la empuñadura que tiene en su cintura y con concentrar su cosmos hace que la misma active un rayo rojo carmesí del mismo largo, por lo que forma irónicamente comenta —No sabía que el poder de la Fuerza estaba conmigo todo este tiempo

Volviendo a la guerrera azul, al momento de que varios de los monstruos elementales hacen una ráfaga de energía al unísono lo retiene con su sable de luz y la absorbe para lanzar una onda de energía cortante que destruye a gran parte de los monstruos sin dejar nada. Seguidamente concentrar la potencia de su sable haciendo que la intensidad del plasma se agrande pareciendo un mandoble de más de 2.10 metros de largo, y desaparece de la vista de todos que ante eso solo se escuchan varios cortes de todos lados, que al volver a estar presente desactiva su arma de plasma mientras que todos los monstruos elementales son borrados completamente sin dejar absolutamente nada. Finalmente va a donde está la doncella carmesí para preguntarle —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Gracias por la ayuda —Asiente la guerrera a gusto —Veo que eres muy fuerte

—¿De casualidad quién eres? —Pregunta la dama azul y mira el brazal electrónico que tiene en el brazo izquierdo —Asumo que debes de ser una Mesías

—Algo así, es una larga historia —Tras una larga explicación de todo lo ocurrido —Y así fue como me metí a este desmadre… Me llamo Rías Gremory por si fuera poco

—Si quieres te acompaño, lo digo porque note que si no hubiera venido ya te hubieran matado de una —Sugirió la guerrera azul de forma pensativa

—No gracias, me las puedo ingeniar. Solo necesito elevar mi poder al máximo para así solventar cualquier adversario —Insinúa Rías bastante segura de sí misma —Como no hay mucho tiempo tengo una idea

—¿Cuál idea?

La doncella carmesí muestra el mapa digital de su dispositivo —Aquí es donde estamos, y al parecer solo faltan mil años luz para llegar al Mesías más cercano —Y hace un alejamiento del mapa —Y al parecer el más lejano denominado el Héroe del Holocausto esta una distancia de 78 millardos de años luz… Por lo que sería buena idea que vayas por ese para luego pasar por los más cercanos y así ahorrar tiempo

—Ya veo, mejor hay que apresurarnos los más posible —Dijo la guerrera azul con mucha seriedad mientras avanza alejándose de la doncella carmesí

—Mucha suerte… —Dijo Rías de forma motivacional y con cierta ingenuidad pregunta —Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Llámame Rukina. Nos veremos luego —Asiente la dama soldado denominada Rukina

Ambas guerreras toman sus propios caminos como Rías en busca del Asesino de Dioses mientras que en el caso de la recién conocida Rukina en busca del Mesías más lejano denominado El Héroe del Holocausto. Que de igual forma ambas corren a súper velocidades superando de forma abismal la propia velocidad luz

Poco más de 2 minutos después llega a una gran puerta azul que por fuera se escucha diversos ruidos de golpes, explosiones y choques de espadas. Como si se estuviera librándose una gran pelea

—Siento el poder millones de seres gigantesco poder —Pensó la guerrera carmesí con mucha seriedad, a lo que inmediatamente abre la puerta con adentrándose en busca del supuesto Mesías. Que una vez dentro se queda estupefacta ante el ejército de entes presentes, siendo en su totalidad dioses de todas las culturas y mitologías conocidas por el hombre como la Azteca, Celta, Maya, Griega, del Hinduismo, Nórdico, Mesopotámicos y del Shintoismo entre otros. Pero lo que la deja con los ojos como platos y casi con la mandíbula en el suelo es ver a alguien que inmediatamente reconoce —¡A su puta madre! ¿¡Ese es Shinji!?

Al quién reconoció como aquel noble y tranquilo caballero de la constelación de Lira de nombre Shinji Ikari, por el rostro, corto cabello, estatura y voz pero en lineas generales es muy diferente al quién conoce. Empezando por la cicatriz que tiene en la mejilla derecha producto del ataque de un animal salvaje como un león o oso, o tal vez por un monstruo que se enfrentó que le da un aspecto más serio y rudo junto a esa cinta roja que tiene en la frente. Luego está que en brazo izquierdo tiene equipado un brazal con una minigun de seis cañones rotatorios mientras que la mano carga un hacha tomahawk militar de notable tamaño que usa para atacar con total bestialidad a cada dios en frente, como decapitar al dios celta Dagda luego parte por la mitad al dios Quetzalcóatl sin ningún esfuerzo seguidamente con la minigun acribilla a punta de potentes blastes de plasma a otras deidades por doquier. Cabe decir que únicamente esta vestido de pantalones militares verdes con botas negras estando totalmente sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculatura atlética a la de algunas cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras. En general es un Shinji de aspecto guerrillero y que está luchando con total fiereza como si se tratará de una versión moderna de un bárbaro o un vikingo

—¡HAAAHHH! —Con un grito de guerra Shinji corre a atacar a un Kishin Bishatomen con intentar vaporizarlo con los potentes plasmas de su minigun, mientras esta deidad se defiende con un escudo de energía que retiene los disparos sin darse cuenta que el Mesías dio un gran salto para asestar con su tomahawk, a su espalda la serpiente Ouroboros concentrar un blast de energía desde su boca pero es atacado por un rayo de hielo que lo congela por completo, a lo que Shinji voltea la mirada guiñando el ojo izquierdo con un pulgar arriba —Gracias Jack Frost, eso estuvo cerca

—Hee no hay de que jefa-ho —A varios metros de distancia se encontraba un ente de nieve pura del tamaño aproximado de un niño de 8 o 10 años cuyo aspecto parece haber salido de una caricatura de los años 30 o más con ovalados ojos negros sin pupila y con solo un par de colmillos en la boca, viste de unas botas azules de suelas doradas, un collar azul de tirantes con pequeñas campanillas similares al de un bufón, un gorro azul de un par de puntas que parecen largos cuernos y con el símbolo de una carita sonriente. En líneas generales un ser de nieve de tierno e inocente aspecto llamado Jack Frost, que aunque no parece alguien amenazante ahora mismo está usando sus habilidades de hielo para volver en estatuas de hielo a dioses que representan el fuego y el sol, a la vez que esquiva ataques de todas direcciones con total maestría —¡Nadie puede contra el imbatible Jack Frost! ¡Hee-ho!

—Guau... No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo —Dijo Rías todavía incredulidad de lo que mientras el Mesías se para un momento al notar a la doncella carmesí

—¡Hey! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Es demasiado peligroso este lugar! —Advierte Shinji con mucha seriedad que sin querer se deja recibir un ataque a espaldas por parte de unos dioses egipcios, que adolorido dice —¿Lo ves? Huye cuanto puedas

—Vine a ayudar porqué me advirtieron de que estabas en peligro de morir —Explicó la guerrera dorada que sin darse cuenta aparece el dios nórdico Loki a agarrarla de espaldas —¡Hijo de tu reputisima madre!

—Creó que me voy a divertirme contigo preciosa —Dijo Loki con mucha malicia con apretarle el cuello a la doncella y con la otra mano manosea los senos

—Ni lo... Sueñes mal parido —Amenaza la doncella con mucho enojo a punto de entrar en un arranque de ira. Que en ese mismo instante su cabello comienza cambiar de rojo a morado y sus ojos de verdes a amarillos muy brillantes, a la vez que su cuerpo crece de tamaño más precisamente a unos 25 centímetros más de alto que toma por sorpresa al dios nórdico. Que enseguida Rías se libera con una expulsión de energía que tira al dios varios metros lejos —Ahora te voy a matar desgraciado —Con mucha furia dispara de la palma de su mano un rayo amarillo de energía que desintegra por completo a la deidad llamando la atención de todos los dioses presentes —¿Ahora quién sigue?

—Vaya parece que hablaba en serio —Dijo el Mesías un poco sorprendido de la repentina transformación de la doncella carmesí —Bien, mejor hago lo mismo —Empuña ambas manos y abre las piernas —Aaahhh ¡HAAAAAHHHHH! —Concentra gran parte de su poder con envolviéndose en una aura azul que poco a poco se vuelve blanca, luego le empieza por todo el cuerpo empiezan a surgir marcas rojas en los brazos y en parte de la cara, azules en la frente en forma de cristal y en los hombros, más una marca amarilla en el pectoral derecho que simboliza al sol y por el otro un marca que simboliza a la luna, el cabello comienza a aclararse hasta volverse blanco y crece un poco dando un tono más salvaje. Empieza a crecer llegando a una altura aproximada a los 2 metros cuyos músculos se agrandan sin llegar a proporciones exageradas, sus ojos pierden las pupilas quedando totalmente blancos y brillantes. Después de ese cambió de apariencia transforma la minigun en un gigantesco cañón morado de plasma y la tomahawk en una gran hacha morada de hoja doble con un peculiar diseño que se asemeja a la estructura del ADN, también los pantalones se vuelven totalmente blancos con protecciones metálicas en los muslos y rodillas, también las botas se vuelven metálicas en plan de armadura de guerra. Que ante todo eso se ve como un guerrero imponente en especial por esos ojos totalmente blancos de mirada penetrante que atemorizaría al más valiente y con un agresivo tono de voz insinúa —Es hora de darle fin a estas escorias

Entre todo el caos que ocurre, Rías junto al Mesías luchan con todo ante la horda de dioses y deidades mientras estos tampoco se andan con pequeñeces en que varios se lanzan al ataque con todo tipo de ataques mágicos como explosiones y ráfagas de energía, más que algún que otro ataque elemental. Shinji arremete con su hacha descuartizando con más bestialidad a algunos dioses mesopotámicos y luego lanza su arma en plan boomerang para así disparar orbes de plasma de su cañón que estallan a una explosión similar al de una bomba atómica arrasando todo lo que está a su paso y a los pocos segundos vuelve el hacha para agarrarla de forma triunfal. Rías por su parte hace uso del Sable Luz Carmesí para cortar y desintegrar a deidades mayas e incas, pero poco a poco empieza a tener serias dificultades para darle pelea a toda la horda de dioses que se amontonan con lanzar muchos más ataques en conjunto, tanto que sin darse cuenta recibe un ataque a espaldas del dios Ares que la deja tirada al suelo y llega a ser rodeada de varias deidades dispuestas a matarla

—¡AAAHHH! —Shinji recibe un potente ataque eléctrico del dios Thor y este junto a varios se lanzan a aprisionarlo al suelo en plan de lucha libre, con ello impidiendo que se pueda mover

Con el muñeco de las nieves mira con mucha seriedad de como su jefe y aquella guerrera de pelo morado están en una peligrosa situación —Tengo que hacer algo rápido-ho —Corre lo más lejos hasta estar unos 100 metros de distancia, luego posiciona sus manos de lado suyo en forma que parece encerrar algo redondo —Hee… Hoo… —Genera una pequeña esfera blanca de hielo comprimido que poco a poco se hace más grande emitiendo una resplandeciente luz blanca —¡Hee! ¡Hoo!

Dicha luz inmediatamente llama la atención de todos los dioses presentes al sentir el abrumador poder que emite

—¡Detengan a esa cosa antes que haga su ataque! —Ordeno el dios Hindú Ganesha mientras el y todas las deidades corren inmediatamente a intentar detener a Jack Frost

Volviendo con Jack Frost que ve con confianza de cómo se dirigen hacia donde esta —¡Hee! ¡Hoo! —La esfera se hizo más grande casi a la mitad de su tamaño brillando con mucha más intensidad hasta que —¡HO! —La lanza en una gigantesca ráfaga congelante que da de lleno a toda la horda de dioses, congelándolos a tal punto que pasan de estatuas de hielo a romperse quedando reducidos a partículas heladas, que muy emocionado levanta su puño derecho —¡HEE-HO! ¡GANAMOS!

—Bien hecho Jack Frost. Sin esos cabrones exterminados, Odín y Krishna serán presa fácil —Insinuó Shinji muy entusiasmado mientras brilla en una intensa luz que al disiparse vuelve a como era antes, luego voltea a ver a Rías bajando la cabeza de forma educada —Gracias señorita, su ayuda fue de bastante utilidad hasta confió que podría ser vital para acabar contra las Fuerzas Divinas

La doncella asiente ante el cumplido —Gracias Shinji... ¿Ese es tu nombre?

El Asesino de Dioses asintió —En efecto soy Shinji Ikari y soy cazador —Aparece el muñeco de las nieves a su lado —Y este es Jack Frost mi fiel compañero de batalla y gran amigo —Y con mucha duda cuestiona —Por cierto ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Trabajas para una organización o algo?

—Es algo complejo de resumir —Le explica toda la misión que está llevando —Y ahora me faltan rescatar a otras personas como usted

El Mesías quedo totalmente anonadado ante la explicación —Vaya... No puedo creer que yo sea así de importante. Parece que la Fiera Deidad tenía razón de que mí que estoy destinado a cambiar el mundo, hasta que el mismo YHVH me tenga miedo

—No tengo mucho tiempo, cualquiera de los otros corre extremo peligro —Advirtió Rías mientras revisa el mapa viendo la distancia que se encuentra el siguiente Mesías más cercano

—¿Si quieres te ayudó? Iré por el más lejano para ahorrar tiempo ¨Sugirió Shinji mientras saca de su braza con minigun un teléfono inteligente para usar una aplicación para descargar información del guantelete de Rías, que con ello obtiene el mapa y las coordenadas de los otros Mesías —Jack Frost, quiero que acompañes a Rías y la ayudes en su misión

—Entendido jefe —Asintió el ser de nieve con mucha convicción y algo preocupado —¿Pero qué hay de usted?

—Descuida estaré bien, si puedo aniquilar dioses unas simples encarnaciones elementales no son gran cosa —Explicó Shinji muy calmado

—Esta bien-ho —Se voltea a mirar a la doncella de Piscis con mucha confianza poniendo su puño izquierdo en su pecho —No te preocupes preciosa, que el genial Jack Frost te cuidará-hee del peligro-ho

—Gracias, me sentiré más segura con alguien muy adorable —Dijo Rías con algo de humor mientras carga a Jack Frost entre sus brazos como si fuera un peluche y este le guiña el ojo con un pulgar arriba a su jefe y el Mesías responde con lo mismo

Poco después Rías junto a su nuevo compañero vuelven al laberinto a desplazarse a una súper velocidad hacia el siguiente objetivo

El muñeco de nieve al notar lo fuerte que es la doncella comenta —No sabía que hay otros humanos que pueden transformarse aparte del jefe

—¿Transformarse? —Rías se detiene un momento para notar que su cabello ahora es morado y se voltea a ver las paredes reflectantes a notar que sus ojos son amarillos y que está más alta de lo que recuerda. Por lo que medita lo que le dijo esa maga de aquel regalo —Ahora ya entiendo lo del poder

De la nada sale una horda de monstruos de apariencia grotesca en plan de abominaciones de la creación

—Parece que nos quieren dar la bienvenida —Dijo Rías con sarcasmo mientras eleva su poder

—Descuida preciosa, yo me encargó de estos estúpidos —Insiste Jack Frost poniéndose al frente y eleva su poder para —¡Kholonyi Smerch! —Lanzar de su puño un gran remolino de hielo congela a la horda sin esfuerzo alguno —¡Ha! Lo vez, con técnicas tan vergas no hay de que temer

—¿Esa no es la técnica de Tsuna y de cualquier caballero que domina el hielo? —Pensó Rías con mucha sospecha al ver semejante técnica

Más avanzando llegan a la siguiente puerta, que al igual que la anterior se llega a escuchar que se está ejerciéndose una gran batalla a grandes niveles, hasta se llega escuchar el grito de un chico a raíz de ser electrocutado. Que sonándole familiar la voz no duda en entrar

Una vez dentro ve a un ejército interminable de ángeles de la religión Judeocristiana de varias jerarquías que entro todos rodean a un chico que Rías identifica como —Este debe ser Ichika —Al quién conoce como el caballero de Capricornio que yace en el centro de la zona aparentemente cansando y mal herido. Que curiosamente tiene una vestimenta que consiste en un abrigo azul de bordes grises, pantalones blancos con botas del mismo color y en brazo izquierdo tiene el mismo guantelete tecnológico que porta la doncella solo con un diseño que recuerda a la era del Japón Feudal con tintes modernos, está equipado con una larga katana japonesa de más de un metro de largo mientras a duras penas mantiene su postura de combate

—Hijo de los hombres ¿Por qué te atreviste ponerte en nuestra contra en primer lugar? En especial en desafiar a la gran Merkabah —Cuestiona el arcángel Rafael con mucha desilusión —Tu deber como Samurái es fomentar el absoluto orden y paz que el señor predica

—¿Y dejar que el mundo sea sometido una total dictadura? —Hablo el Samurái azul de forma desafiante y sujetando con firmeza su katana —He tomado una decisión y pienso liberar a toda la humanidad del régimen totalitarista de seres tan crueles como ustedes

—Tu osadía te costara tu vida y tu alma, serás purgado en nombre de la gran Merkabah y el Señor —Declara el ángel alzando su espada a lo alto con cargar un potente fuego celestial, hasta que recibe una rosa negra explosiva que lo detiene —¿¡Quien fue!?

—Llego la heroína al rescate —Hablo Rías de forma triunfal mientras se lanza a atacar con su Sable Carmesí a varios ángeles, mientras que Jack Frost va donde está el Samurái y usa sus habilidades curativas para dejarlo como nuevo

—Gracias, no sé quiénes son pero noto que luchan por una buena causa —Ichika se levanta sintiéndose más fuerte de lo normal y se lanza al ataque a rebanar varios ángeles de un solo corte, luego saca su revolver magnum que lo concentrar con su propio poder para dar poderosos disparos que desintegran a más de uno —¡Gran Logos! —con su poder crea una gigantesca esfera púrpura de energía que explota de forma semejante a una bomba atómica. Cuyo impacto destructivo hace desaparecer gran parte de la horda de arcángeles de la existencia, con dejar únicamente a los de alta jerarquía con vida

—¿Cómo es posible que este simple hijo de los hombres es capaz de tener un poder semejante? —Dijo con mucha incredulidad el arcángel Uriel y ve que en frente se le aparece Rías

—Nunca subestimes el potencial de un ser humano —Dijo la doncella de Piscis que le clava los dedos directo a los ojos del arcángel para acto seguido drenarle toda la energía, incluyendo su alma angelical que poco a poco el cuerpo del arcángel se marchita volviéndose una especie de grotesca momia hasta literalmente desaparecer con dejar únicamente la ropa que tenía puesta que cae tirada al piso. Que tras eso comienza a sentir hambre —Ellos se ven apetitosos —Ve a los pocos arcángeles que quedan como si fueran comida y alucina con ver hamburguesas, pollo frito, pizza y pastel de chocolate

—¿Qué le pasa? Nos está viendo de forma extraña —Dijo un arcángel vestido como soldado romano al ver como Rías camina de forma extraña, como si fuera una especie de animal salvaje a punto de devorar su presa. Que en ese mismo momento Rías se lanza a morderlo por el cuello con mucha ferocidad, para succionarlo hasta desaparecer por completo

Por donde está el Mesías junto al muñeco de nieve, miraban con total terror de como Rías devora a los ángeles restantes de una forma que paralizaría a cualquiera del miedo, inclusive Ichika alza su katana por mero instinto de supervivencia. En que la doncella mediante mordidas o usar sus dedos como punzantes jeringas con succionar o beberse cada ángel que se le lanzaba y esto daban gritos desgarradores que provocaban pánico al escucharlos. Hasta algunos inmediatamente usan potentes ataques de energía para matarla, pero resultaba totalmente inútil dado que Rías resistía tales ataques que ni los sentía, solo para terminar como el postre final

Luego de acabarse con los entes celestiales restantes, Rías se queda quieta por un momento y cierra los ojos —Haaaahhh —Concentra su poder en rodearse de una aura cósmica púrpura y abre sus ojos en que estos emiten un gran brillo, a la vez que en la propia ahora comienzan unas siluetas deformadas de las almas de todos los arcángeles que ha devorados. Que hasta se juraba que emitían unos gritos y llantos de dolor que a unos pocos segundos cesaron al ser completamente asimilados por el poder de Rías, y esta tras terminar se da la vuelta esbozando una mirada alegre —Ya me siento satisfecha —Comienza a caminar a donde están los demás que todavía la ven con algo de miedo —Listo eso fueron todos

—Gra-gra-cias te-telo-a-gra-desco mucho —Asintió Ichika muy nervioso con expresar una sonrisa forzada, y tras respirar un poco recupera la compostura —Me llamo Ichika Orimura y soy Samurái del Reino de Mikado, de verdad estoy muy agradecido por su colaboración

—Solo estaba haciendo lo que me pidieron, no era gran cosa —Afirmó la doncella de cabello carmesí, luego empieza a explicarle todo para que ponerlo en contexto de la situación

—Ya veo, entonces YHVH no se quedará de brazos cruzados y hará todo lo posible por detenernos. Inclusive si eso involucrar alterar el mismo destino —Dijo Ichika muy analítico

—Si, y ahora quedan unos 3 pendientes. Que son —La doncella sintoniza el mapa para ver los restantes —Un híbrido entre humano y demonio que sobrevivió a la Concepción, y fue manipulado por Lucifer. El Campeón del Valhala que encaro a YHVH en más de una ocasión y Un joven estudiante que tras un ruin cataclismo es forzado a luchar contra un futuro incierto, puede que tome algo de tiempo por el extenso laberinto que es El Reino de los Diamantes

—Descuida, como el Samurái que soy te ayudaré a encontrarlos. Si ellos luchan por justas causas, entonces no hay tiempo que perder —Dijo el Samurai con mucha motivación mientras usa su guantelete electrónico para obtener información del dispositivo del de Rías y así tener un copia del mapa del Reino de los Diamantes —Iré por el más lejano para ahorrar tiempo

Poco minutos después vuelven a recorrer todo el laberinto, esta vez sin ningún obstáculo de por medio. Por lo que no logran demorarse mucho en encontrar la siguiente puerta en que de nuevo se escucha que hay una pelea bastante intensa

—¡Ni crean que me ganarán! ¡Seguiré luchando todo el tiempo necesario! —Exclamo muy a lo alto alguien que está al otro lado de la puerta. Que puede que sea el 3er Mesías que lucha por su supervivencia

—¿Esa voz? —Dijo la doncella de Piscis con mucha sospechas al escuchar a alguien conocido que sin pensarlo 2 veces abre la puerta para darse cuenta que era —Con que se trata de Tsukune —Quién reconocía como su más cercano amigo, Tsukune Aono Caballero Dorado de Cáncer. Con un aspecto muy diferente que si no fuera por su rostro y peinado juraría que se trataba de otra persona

Al igual que ocurre con el Asesino de Dioses, este Tsukune únicamente esta vestido con pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo de notoria musculatura, su color de cabello es oscuro y sus ojos son amarillos brillantes como los que tiene Rías ahora mismo. Su tono de piel es pálido como un fantasma o de un cadáver, pero lo más resaltante sería esa cantidad de tatuajes negros con bordes verde neón que tiene por todo el cuerpo. Cabe decir que no está equipado con ninguna arma o armadura, usando únicamente sus manos desnudas para defenderse y ahora mismo está rodeado por todo un ejército entero de demonios y seres abominables

—Maldito seas Demi-Fiend, Lucifer estaba en lo cierto de que te volviste una completa amenaza —Habló un demonio que es una bizarra mezcla de un caballo con labios pintados y un pavo real de nombre Adremelech que se cubre el pecho ensangrentado de una gran herida y recibe un potente blast que lo borra completamente

—Ups se me paso la mano pony travesti —Dijo con mucho sarcasmo el llamado Demi-Fiend estando con la palma de su mano extendida, y voltea la mirada con notar a Rías —Oye tu no deberías estar aquí. Vete antes que estás feas mierdas te violen o algo peor

Ante esa advertencia Rías simplemente un aura de energía en su puño derecho y...

¡BOOOOMMMM!

Levantando sus dedos índices crea una gran explosión, lo suficientemente poderosa para arrasar gran parte del ejército demoniaco y que estos mismos comiencen a mirarla con súbito miedo ante tal muestra de poder. A lo que ella muy calmada responde —¿Y esto sirve?

—¡Eso fue genial! No me imaginaba que tuviese ese tipo de técnicas —Exclamo Jack Frost muy emocionado

—Guau... Bueno te encargo a estos pendejos mientras yo me hago cargo de los peces gordos —Sugirió el Demi-Fiend siguiéndole la corriente a la doncella guerrera, mientras concentra grandes cantidades de energía en sus manos

Con la doncella de Piscis saca su sable de plasma que a una inconmensurable velocidad corta gran parte de los demonios sin muchos líos, a la vez que lanzaba varias rosas negras en plan de ametralladora gatling que cada rosa negra despedaza sin piedad y con gran brutalidad dejando a varios mutilados o reducidos a carne, sangre y vísceras. El muñeco de nieve hacia lo suyo con congelar y volver estatuas de hielo a cada abominación que se le lanza a atacar

Demi-Fiend por otro lado —¡Furia Letal! —Lanza una ráfaga de golpes repotenciadas de energía que termina por desintegrar a un Ashura, que luego concentra gran poder en su puño derecho —¡Freikugel!

—¡Espera! ¡No,no,no,no! —Exclamo en desesperó el mórbido demonio Moloch, pero es bañado por una intensa ráfaga de fuego azul que lo termina por reducirlo a cenizas

—No puedo creer que este humano haya alcanzado tal nivel en poco tiempo ¿Estará al nivel de Kagutsushi? —Comentó muy impresionado el ángel caído Astarot, para ver a Tsukune en frente suyo que le azota con un golpe de palma que seguidamente finaliza con una ráfaga de energía que lo borra completamente

—Corrección putitos. Soy superior a Kagutsushi y cuando termine con ustedes el será el siguiente —Afirma Tsukune bastante confiado mientras parte a la mitad al demonio mesopotámico Mot como si fuera un abrelatas

—¡Todos fórmense para lanzar un único ataque! Así acabaremos con el miserable Demi-Fiend —Ordeno muy desesperado el demonio Mefistófeles, en que otros se juntan formando una fila

Demi-Fiend ante eso concentra una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y la empuña con adentrarla en su cuerpo y cruza ambos brazos semi agachándose —¡Irá del Gaia! —Levanta las manos muy a lo alto y crea una poderosa explosión de gran onda expansiva que termina por desintegrar a todos los demonios de más alta categoría, como si fueran mosca. Luego levanta el puño derecho en señal de victoria —¡Sayonara Motherfuckers!

Devuelta con la doncella carmesí que tras haber masacrado a gran parte del ejército demoníaco, repentinamente su estómago comienza a rugir por comida y por el frente ve a un minotauro armado de una gigantesca hacha. Qué al verlo lo visualiza como filete recién servido y le hace agua a la boca —¡Es hora de comer! —Prepara unas 4 rosas negras y lanza 2 en las piernas del demonio y las otras 2 en los hombros para tenerlo clavado en el piso

—¿Qué piensas hacerme? —Pregunta el minotauro viendo como Rías toma su hacha para enseguida partirle los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza. Para enseguida cortarlo en pequeños pedazos, freírlo en barbacoa y devorarlo, todo eso en un mismo instante

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —Gritaron muy aterrados unos hombres jabalí que comienzan a correr, pero de repente son rodeados por la cortina de gas venenoso de las Rosas Demoniacas que al inhalarlo comienzan a inmovilizarse a causa de que sus sentidos se atrofiaron, al grado de cómo algunos con lo que le quedan de vista como Rías se acercan cargando esa hacha ensangrentada con unos brillantes ojos amarillos dignas de una psicópata asesina. Luego salen cabezas volando recién decapitados, en que sus cuerpos quedan reducidos a carne recién freída

—Saben igual o hasta mejor que esos ángeles —Comentó Rías muy satisfecha y siente que una sombra lo rodea, que se voltea viendo a un golem

—¡Te voy a matar! —Amenazo el monstruo de roca a punto de lanzar su ataque y siente como la guerrera de oro clava sus dedos en el duró cuerpo mineral, que a pocos segundos pasa de un gris claro a un gris oscuro como si fuera cenizas y el golem se vuelve una pila de arena gris sin vida

Con el muñeco de nieve congela a últimos demonios que quedan en volverlas paletas heladas, que con ello mira como Rías devora ferozmente a los monstruos que mato a sangre fría y vuelve a mirar a las estatuas de hielo —Tal vez le deba de gustar congelados

—Ahh, ya fueron todos —Dijo el Demi-Fiend luego de haber desintegrado a un ángel caído de un golpe cargado de energía. Luego se da la vuelta viendo como Rías se come su comida —¿Me pasas un poco? Que matar demonios me dio hambre

Poco después de haber terminado con toda la horda, la doncella de Piscis le explica su historia al Demi-Fiend, que este al principio no le cree algunas partes por lo que ella puso su mano en la cabeza para transferirle parte de sus recuerdos. Por lo que el joven Mesías se queda completamente estupefacto ante todo

—A ver... Provienes de otro universo y perseguías a mi aparente yo de ese mundo, y estás aquí por esa supuesta maga de poderes multiversales para cumplirle un favor a un lisiado de rojo para salvarme a mí y a otros Mesías de YHVH —Dijo Tsukune intentando comprender todo el contexto de Rías y su misión especial —Y pensar que ser el sobreviviente de la Concepción y que el mismo Lucifer me volviera uno de sus demonios ya era la cosa más extraña que pude experimentar

—Si y contigo ya solo faltan 2 disque Mesías restantes —Afirma Rías después de beberse un vaso de refresco salido de quién sabe dónde y pone a ver fijamente el cuerpo del Demi-Fiend más precisamente los tatuajes negros con bordes verde neón que tiene por todo el cuerpo, que a decir verdad le da un toque exótico y atrayente por lo que no duda en acercársele con sujetarlo del torso de un solo brazo —Por cierto —Pega sus bustos con los pectorales del joven —Como mi nueva pertenecía se me escapó —Le comienza agarrarle del trasero con manosearlo de forma muy seductora y le lame lentamente la mejilla izquierda —Tal vez deberíamos divertirnos a lo grande

—Eh sa-bes, yo tal vez —Tsukune totalmente ruborizados y sudando a mares se suelta de la doncella de un solo borrón estando a 100 metros de distancia lejos —Debería ir a ayudar a los otros, así ahorraríamos tiempo y eso... ¡Nos vemos luego! —Corre a toda velocidad a lo correcaminos

—Ah por favor, para ser de otro universo se comporta absolutamente igual que al que conozco —Dijo Rías bastante frustrada al no poder satisfacer sus instintos animales

—No-ho entendí ni jota-hee de nada-ho. Pero parecía que algo grande-hee iba a suceder-ho —Comentó Jack Frost con una larga sonrisa

De vuelta al laberinto, Rías que alguien la llama sin saber por donde

—Hey aquí en la pared —Habló la misteriosa mujer de largo cabello morado que logra captar la atención de Rías y del muñeco de nieve —¿Cómo te va? Y veo que estás haciendo un uso de mi poder

—Eres tú, por cierto ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estoy así? —Pregunta la doncella carmesí con señalarse el cabello morado que tiene y los ojos amarillos

—Ah eso, muy simple y se resume que tú eres mi avatar o mejor dicho una de tantas —Aclaro la maga como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

—¿Un avatar? ¿Cómo así? ¿Estás dentro de mí? —Insiste la doncella bastante confundida e impresionada

—No tonta, lo que pasa fue que en momento en donde nos encontramos por primera vez. En ese momento que perdiste la consciencia te deje una marca especial como muestra de agradecimiento por liberarme de esa máscara, y esa marca podrás tener acceso a una fracción de mi poder en caso de cualquier emergencia como ahora. Y también tu poder base puede aumentar de forma permanente una vez que la marca se desactive —Término de explicar la maga —Eso sí, hay algunos efectos secundarios a tomar en cuenta

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Una es que aumenta el metabolismo, provocando una gran necesidad por comer. Esta también que las hormonas pueden alborotarse provocando un estado de celo prematuro que puede recaer en la ninfomanía, así también generar agresividad severa —Señaló la maga mostrando una muñeca miniatura de ella misma haciendo cosas como comer cantidades exorbitantes de comida, actuar agresivamente como una animal salvaje y ver con corazones en las pupilas a un chico rubio de ropas verdes para enseguida lanzarse y de un solo desgarre romperle toda la ropa para luego mostrarse un fondo negro cubriendo todo —En palabras más simples te vuelves una bestia salvaje hambrienta y adicta al sexo

—¡Debiste decírmelo desde el principio! —Exclama Rías un poco molesta

—Es el precio del poder, nada en la vida es gratis—Insinuó la maga con notorio sarcasmo —Y dime ¿Has intentado tirarte a un chico?

Rías hace memoria de cuando intento ligarse al Demi-Fiend y se le escapó, pero luego se fija en el Asesino de Dioses en la forma tan varonil de como actuó en contra de los dioses estando semi desnudo enfrentándose a todo peligro, o también en el noble Samurái de Mikado que se mostraba firme y muy valiente con anteponerse en contra de la voluntad de YHVH pese a estar consciente del riesgo que conlleva, sin contar el aire puro e inocente que irradiaba haciéndolo ver muy atractivo a su gusto. Por lo que no paso mucho en empezar a fantasear con tener su propio harem de chicos para ella sola con servirles y protegiéndola de todo peligro, hasta empieza a babear y reír de forma un tanto boba, lo cual no pasó desapercibida ante la maga

—Oh... Vaya pervertida te has vuelto, al igual que yo lo soy. En fin mejor que te apresures antes que te descontroles —Insinúa la maga bien trolla con mucha picardía

Cuando la doncella vuelve a la realidad, empieza a recordar algo que ha notado —Por cierto ¿Qué hay de Akeno? Digo no noto su presencia como si no estuviera conmigo

—Es porqué ni está aquí, de hecho ella tiene control total de tu cuerpo ahora mismo y está haciendo quién sabe que —Informa la maga mostrando una pantalla de Akeno persiguiendo a Tsukune entre unas oscuras calles, tal como depredadora cazando a su presa

—¿¡Pero que mierda!? ¿¡Como coño ella está haciendo eso mientras que yo estoy aquí!? ¡Si casi somos una misma persona! —Grito lo doncella guerrera muy alterada

—Ustedes comparten cuerpo pero sus almas son totalmente independientes entre sí, solo separe tu alma de tu cuerpo para enviarte aquí de la misma forma de uno recorre el Yomotsu Hirasaka —Recalca la maga con un poco de cinismo —Si te sirve de algo si logras terminar de salvar a los Mesías restantes te devolveré a donde estabas. Cabe decir que estás usando un cuerpo que ni es tuyo, sino una réplica de una de mis tantas avatares

—¿Un cuerpo? ¿Pero de quién? —Con mucha intriga Rías se ve en un espejo mágico que se muestra a una joven de rasgos asiáticos con largo cabello negro, notorios labios rojos y ojos color jade, que lleva una tiara roja —Ya entiendo, y así como estoy es su vestimenta

—Algo así, de igual forma mejor apresúrate antes que los Mesías sean eliminados por YHVH. Ahora me voy —Se despide la maga desvaneciéndose completamente

—Ah carajo esto se está poniéndose aún más extraño de lo normal —Comenta Rías con un poco de aburrimiento —¿Qué opinas Jack Frost?

—Yo-ho pues, solo sé que tienes un problema serio-ho y no quiero preguntar demás-ho —Responde el muñeco de nieve alzando la mano mostrándose muy extrañado ante la situación de la doncella de Piscis

Más avanzando del laberinto y con deshacerse de un par de grandes hordas de demonios tipo quimera con extrema facilidad, tras llegar a un pasillo estrecho llegan a ser sorprendidos por...

—¿Quién eres? —Señala la guerrera azul Rukina apuntando su pistola de plasma hacia Rías, pero al mirarla bien la reconoce inmediatamente —Ah eres tú, entonces despertaste el poder de ella, me refiero a Majora

—¿Majora? Entonces ese es su nombre —Dijo la doncella un tanto extrañada—Dime ¿Lograste salvar a uno de los Mesías? —Pregunta Rías con una pequeña sonrisa —Yo ya llevo 3

—Bueno pues… —Responde Rukina un poco insegura con una sonrisa forzada —Veras… Me perdí y no sé por dónde ir

Ante eso Rías se cae de forma cómica y luego se levanta —Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes del estado al que estoy ahora? ¿Eres también una avatar de esa maga? —Pregunta con mucha curiosidad

—Algo, solo que cuando yo lo despierto no me pongo morada sino que me convierto en otra persona —Aclara Rukina volteando un poco la mirada

—¿Otra persona? —Le viene a la mente su condición de compartir cuerpo con Akeno Himejima —Puede que esto suene una locura ¿Pero tienes en tu cuerpo el alma de otras personas con quienes tienes que compartir?

—Eh no, lo que ocurre es que tengo 2 transformaciones en donde cada una mi poder aumentar a gran medida, pero me vuelvo otra persona con su propia personalidad y forma de ser. Por lo que ya no soy yo quién pelea sino otra persona —Explica Rukina y luego se pone a ver al muñeco de nieve, luego se agacha para verlo de cerca —Disculpa ¿Quién es él?

—Él es Jack Frost y es el asistente de uno de los Mesías que rescate, y es bastante fuerte para alguien de su aspecto de caricatura de los años 30 —Dijo Rías cargando al muñeco de nieve entre sus brazos

—Hee-ho-la preciosa, para que te des una idea-ho, soy tan fuerte para derrotar dioses muy poderosos hee-ho —Decreta Jack Frost con mucha confianza

La guerrera azul se levanta un poco y se ruboriza mirando fijamente al muñeco de nieve —Puedo... Puedo cargarlo

—Esta bien, si eso te hace feliz —Le pasa el muñeco de nieve a Rukina lo cual ella responde con una tierna sonrisa abrazando a dicho ente mágico pareciendo una niña pequeña pese al gran desarrollado cuerpo que tiene que fácilmente pudiera hacer de modelo en pasarela, que para la propia doncella era como verse a sí misma en su nostálgica infancia

Sin muchos líos avanzan por diversos caminos hasta encontrarse ante una gran puerta que en la misma se escuchan explosiones y algunos efectos de disparos láser, a lo que las guerreras se ponen en alerta con preparar sus armas y con mucha cautela abren la puerta a la espera de lo que se avecina

Ya dentro se denota una amplia zona un tanto oscurecida en que hay todo un interminable ejército de ángeles y arcángeles de todas las jerarquías, que entre todos forman un círculo

—Estoy muy desilusionado de usted hijo de los hombres —Muy a lo alto habló con tono imponente un ángel de cuerpo robótico que viste de una toga con bordes dorados, y su par de alas resaltan sus afiladas plumas metálicas sin contar también su rostro de hombre bien parecido con cabello rubio y un par de ojos verdes que se asemejan al de una mosca por su bizarro aspecto —Se supone que tú eres la reencarnación de nuestro salvador que tanto hemos profetizado que traerá al mundo una era milenaria de orden y paz... Pero has pecado en desafiar al señor con herirlo seriamente. Por lo que yo Metatrón el vocero del señor te castigare con mis llamas que son más ardientes que el mismísimo infierno —Sin notarlo recibe un disparo a quemarropa de un láser directo en el torso

—Mejor ahórrate los detalles, si quieres pelear estaré listo —Habló con mucha calma y jovialidad una figura misteriosa, que lo único visible era el arma que porta en su mano izquierda que se asemeja a una subfusil Uzi negra que dispara rayos de plasma concentradas

—¿Esa voz? —Dijo Rías muy curiosa que fija la vista ante la figura misteriosa que logra reconocer como —¿Rito? ¿Eres tú? —El caballero de Aries Rito Yuki su compañero de armas. Pero esta versión se distingue por su cabello negro pero con el mismo peinado familiar que recuerda, su tono de piel es pálido y tiene un visor azul que le oculta los ojos, pero lo más llamativo es el exótico traje que lleva puesto. Siendo un conjunto de negro con amarillo en plan de armadura futurista que en la cabeza consta de un visor azul conectado a un par de cables directo al aparato en forma de guantelete gris que lleva en el brazo izquierdo, las hombreras como el pecho y la protección del torso son negros con bordes y camisa amarilla intercalada, los pantalones son amarillos de en frente pero negros por detrás y en las rodilleras más un par de elegantes zapatos negros de punta metálica. Lleva un par de porta pistolas en las caderas que en la misma guarda su arma que uso y se pone a ver a las chicas

—¿Que hacen aquí? Deben irse lo más lejos. Estos arrogantes cabrones podrían matarlas por cualquier estupidez —Dijo Rito expresando preocupación

—Vinimos a ayudarte porqué estás en serio peligro —Aviso Rukina dando unos pasos al frente y entonces uno de los ángeles dispara un rayo mágico, pero en ese mismo instante Rito a una inconmensurable la rescata cargándola estilo nupcial

El Mesías se sube su visor mostrando sus resaltantes ojos amarillos y con una cálida sonrisa pregunta —¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

—No-no es na-nada —Con la cara rojiza como un tomate se levanta un tanto nerviosa y sacude la cabeza para aparentar estar sería, pero lo único que le viene a la mente es —Por todos los dioses, pero que chico tan apuesto

Rías viendo de espalda muy intrigada, al momento de que el mesías se voltea. Al verlo fijamente sin su visor se sorprende a gran medida, como si tuviera un flechazo en el corazón. Pero ve también que varios ángeles preparan su ataque hacía el Mesías a traición, por lo que inmediatamente dispara con la pistola de energía y los desintegra —Nosotras sabemos pelear y ya yo he acabado con una horda de ángeles similares a estos que están aquí. Por lo que esto es un juego para niños en mi caso

—Humm... Entiendo, una ayuda puede que sea necesario ante esta oleada de estúpidos —Rito saca su par de fusiles de plasma a disparar en diversos lados a todo ente celestial que se lanza a atacarlo. A su vez que esquiva cada ataque destructivo con extravagantes pasos de baile disco, y contraatacando con fuertes pateadas a unos ángeles que atacan con lanzas y armas cortantes para fulminarlos a punta de plasma —Para ser entes que presumen de perfección, les hace falta mucho estilo y genialidad

—Insolente humano, cree estar en derecho de decirnos que hacer —Habló con mucha molestia un ángel serafín y sin saberlo alguien por detrás le clava una espada de forma traicionera. Por lo que muy sorprendido responde —Gabriel ¿Pero Por qué?

Por detrás se encuentra la supuesta arcángel Gabriel sujetando una larga espada, y ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa informando —Lo siento querido, pero ella la absorbí hace varios días —De forma sorpresiva todo su cuerpo así como el arma que usa se vuelven una masa liquida celeste de un tono metálico de mercurio, que luego se moldea a una masa amorfa que engulle al ángel hasta asimilarlo por completo. Que enseguida la masa celeste se moldea con tomar la forma de una mujer alta de 2 metros con voluptuoso cuerpo y grandes bustos, largo cabello pelirroja hasta la cintura y con un flequillo que oculta su ojo izquierdo dejando visible su ojo derecho de pupila oscura. Su tono de piel en forma humana es blanca como la nieve y forma una vestimenta de ajustado traje celeste con guantes blancos, botas de tacón alto y ropa interior blanca por fuera. Ya formada mira de forma gentil al Mesías —Disculpa la demora Rito, pero necesitaba hacer una entrada estratégica

—No importa Erza. La fiesta apenas empieza —Aviso Rito con mucha tranquilidad mientras carga sus blasters en disparar un súper rayo cargado a toda potencia que genera gran destrucción

Por otra parte Rías y el muñeco de nieve hacían lo suyo con usar diversas tácticas para exterminar la mayor cantidad de ángeles posible, como que Jack Frost usar sus habilidades de congelación para atrapar en grandes bloques de hielo mientras que Rías remataba con lanzar rosas explosivas

Del lado de la guerrera azul, pese a que lucha intensamente usando su sable de luz con cortar cada ser celestial que la ataca, no tarda mucho en tener serias dificultades debido que poco a poco llegan ángeles de alto poder que entre todos la atacan con potentes de flechas de energía pura que la derriban. Seguidamente uno de esos ángeles la agarra violentamente por el cuello

—Serás purgada al igual que lo otros pecadores —Amenazo el ángel mientras aprieta el cuello a la joven Rukina

—No... No mo-rire de es-ta forma —Dijo entrecortada la guerrera azul mientras eleva gran parte de su poder para intentar liberarse. Pero el ángel aprieta con más fuerza, obstaculizándole la respiración y ante eso comienza a enojarse cerrando los ojos y abre ligeramente el ojo izquierdo en que extrañamente se volvió rojo con pupila rasgada como si fuera un reptil, luego abre la boca que se le ven crecer los dientes con punta afilada como si fuera una tiburón que con ello muerde violentamente el brazo del ángel haciendo que la suelte y le responde —Ahora te matare bastardo —Con una voz totalmente diferente al de otra chica de un tono más juvenil y asertiva en que su apariencia cambia de forma drástica con su cabello azul que pasa a blanco y crece ligeramente teniendo un aspecto esponjoso, su tamaño aumenta a unos 15 centímetros de alta al igual que su busto crece, sus orejas crecen un poco teniendo un aspecto ligeramente puntiagudo al de un dragón. Por último y más resaltante su traje azul cambia totalmente de color volviéndose blanco al igual que el cabello

El ángel se sorprende ante tal transformación y le pregunta —¿Que se supone?

—Soy Kamui y seré quién te exterminara con mi Sable Yato —La autoproclamada Kamui de traje blanco blande su sable de luz que en vez de emitir una luz azul, emite una luz rosada que brilla con mucha intensidad y de un solo corte hace puré al ángel como si lo hubiera rebanado con una sierra eléctrica —Eso te pasa por hijo de puta —Siente que alguien por detrás la ataca y lo esquiva para luego despedazarlo sin pueda con arrancarle las extremidades a mano limpia juntó con los órganos e intestino

La doncella carmesí y el muñeco de nieve parlante miran con atención de como la recién cambiada Rukina a Kamui extermina con mucha brutalidad a cada ángel que se le avecinara a matarla. A lo que Rías al ver la cantidad de cadáveres despedazados responde —Tal vez pueda prender barbacoa para toda esa carne esparcida

—Ok ho... Iré a otro lugar a ver si hay más de esos tipos malos a darles sus vergazos —Insinuó Jack Frost sintiéndose incómodo mientras da unos pasos alejándose lentamente de la doncella de Piscis y mentalmente opina —¿Es que acaso su estómago es más grande que un universo para querer seguir con hambre?

Volviendo con el Mesías que poco a poco tiene dificultades para hacerle en frente a la horda de ángeles, al grado que no tarda en ser rodeado por varios que en conjunto preparan un ataque concentrado de energía directamente para destruirlo

Pero en medio de dicho grupo la ente de metal gelatinosa Erza viene al rescate con transformar sus brazos en un par de cuchillas afiladas que en las mismas concentra un aura de energía celeste, y ataca al grupo de ángeles que amenazan al Mesías con rebanarlos a diestra y siniestra, por lo que no tarda en deshacerse de la gran mayoría y le fija la mirada a Rito —¿Necesitas una mano?

El Mesías da un pulgar arriba en señal de agradecimiento y mira a toda la horda de ángeles con una media sonrisa —Es hora de ir en serio —Guarda una de su ametralladoras en su porta pistolas derecho y de su bolsillo saca una empuñadura morada de dos piezas que se asemejan a las alas de un águila, y en el centro de la misma tiene grabado un emblema de tres triángulos dorados más que mediante concentrar su poder dicho emblema empieza a brillar con extrema intensidad, y de la empuñadura sale un intenso sable de luz dorada de más de 1,50 metros de largo. Y el joven guerrero dota una pose de ataque con extender por detrás la mano donde sujeta el sable mientras abre las piernas —Tiple Fuerza Z —En medio del piso que está parado sale un brillante triángulo dorado que rodea gran parte de la zona y de la nada el mismo Mesías desaparece de un solo borrón a la vista de todos

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —Exclamo el arcángel Metatrón muy consternado mientras mira a los lados en busca del Mesías —Pretende usar un ataque de luz divina en nuestra contra

De la nada los ángeles que sobrevolaban en los extremos del triángulo brillante desaparecen tras haber recibido un corte de luz sin saber de dónde vino, hasta que de forma imprevista aparece Rito parado en el centro del triángulo con extender su sable de luz dorada hacia arriba

Del lado de las guerreras y el muñeco de nieve que se quedan mirando al Mesías, son cubiertos por una aura dorada que en vez de sentirse amenazados, siente una calidez de estar protegiéndolos de cualquier cosa

Con el guerrero mesiánico que extiende su sable este empieza a brillar con mucha más intensidad al igual que todo el triángulo dorado que lo rodea, empieza a dedicar unas palabras a todo el ejército de ángeles en frente con un tono heroico de mucha convicción —¡Por el poder de la Trifuerza! ¡Yo los condeno a todos al eterno olvidó! —La luz del gran triángulo en el suelo se intensifica aún más hasta volverse una poderosa explosión de luz que redujo en nada a todo el ejército dejando solo a él junto a las guerreras y el muñeco de nieve parlante, después desactiva su sable de luz dorada y guarda la empuñadura morada en su bolsillo —Y así se extermina a varias moscas con estilo

Eso fue bastante genial, casi de la misma forma de como el jefe derrota a los tipos malos —Insinúa Jack Frost muy emocionado

—No entiendo, si podías hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio? —Pregunta Rías un poco confundida

—Verán no es una técnica que use muy a menudo, a no ser que este en serios aprietos dado que esos cabrones pueden volver y hacerse mucho más fuertes, y mi Triple Fuerza Z podría quedar inútil. Además... Siempre hay que saber dar el golpe de gracia con estilo —Afirma Rito con hacer girar su ametralladora para luego guardarla en su porta pistola

—Pero si entre todos nosotros matamos a todo ese ejército ¿Cómo es eso que van a volver? —Interroga Kamui con cierta curiosidad y ve a la dama de metal líquido ponerse al centro

—Verán, cada ser sobrenatural sea demonio, ángeles incluso los dioses no mueren por completo aunque sean borrados de la existencia, sino que sus bases de datos quedan registradas en los Registros Akasha. En que las mismas dichos entes pueden volver a emerger después de cierto tiempo, aunque demore millones de años —Explicó Erza mostrando en la palma de su mano derecha la imagen de una estrella blanca

—Lo peor de todo es que ese creído de YHVH si se le antoja, puede crear otro ejército de ángeles mucho más grande y fuerte, por lo que es mejor prepararse con todo —Insinúa Rito con una mirada sería y de forma instintiva esquiva un ataque de luz concentrada desde el cielo, y mira hacia arriba para ver de quién se trata —Ahí no me jodas ¿Acaso no te mueres o qué?

Desde el cielo se encuentra el arcángel Metatrón con su robótico cuerpo seriamente dañado en varias partes y con las alas saliéndole chispas por circuitos rotos, que con mucho enojo contesta —Eres un iluso si crees que con un ataque sagrado para purificar todo mal es capaz de eliminarme. Yo que soy el vocero del señor, yo me encargare de enseñarte el verdadero castigo divino por tu osadía —Extiende su manos con crear un ardiente fuego azul y las lanza en una potente ráfaga llameante

—A un lado, yo me encargo —Insiste Jack Frost poniéndose en frente del Mesías y posiciona sus manos a su derecha con pegar la parte trasera de las mismas. Comienza a concentrar su poder en una esfera de luz blanca con tonos púrpura en el aura que lo rodea —¡Glaciar-Ho! —Y lo dispara en un rayo congelante de luz púrpura

Ambos ataquen chocan en una gran intensidad, que a simple vista parecen estar muy a la par en que las fieras llamas divinas del arcángel intentan imponerse al poderoso frío del muñeco de nieve

—Es inútil, mis llamas lo destruyen todo y aunque ese rayo llegue hasta a mí no me hará nada porqué soy inmune a todo ataque congelante —Afirma Metatrón que intensifica sus ráfaga llameante a niveles de incinerar millardos de universos al unísono o mucho más

—¡No me importa! ¡Gracias a las enseñanzas del jefe, mi frío se ha vuelto tan poderoso que atraviesa toda defensa y durabilidad! ¡Así que tu inmunidad vale verga ante mi frío! ¡HA! —Exclamo Jack Frost con mucha convicción, que hace estallar su poder a niveles inimaginables al grado que su ataque poco a poco empieza a sobreponerse ante las llamas divinas del arcángel

—Esto es inaudito ¿Cómo otro ser insignificante está superando mis llamas purificadoras? —Dijo Metatrón impresionado e incrédulo de lo que presencia, por lo que intensifica sus llamas lo más que pueda para mantener al margen el rayo de hielo —¡No lo permitiré!

—¡GLACIAR-HO X3! —Gritó a todo pulmón el guerrero de hielo con intensificar aún más su ataque, superando a gran medidas las poderosas llamas del vocero de dios. Y al notar que el mismo no se rinde ante su ataque, no le queda más otra que —¡AUMENTADO X4! —Fortalecerse de más en contra de todo pronóstico

—¡No! ¡Es inconcebible! Aahh ¡AAAHHH! —Finalmente Metatrón es arrasado por el rayo, quedando congelado y al mismo instante se rompe en billones de piezas sin quedar nada del arcángel robótico

Con el muñeco de nieve que frota la frente con su brazo izquierdo, se da la vuelta mirando a los demás y lanza un pulgar arriba en señal de victoria —Y así se derrota a los tipos malos

—Hey gracias pequeño Frosty, eso estuvo impresionante de tu parte —Comentó Rito sacudiendo el sombrero del muñeco de nieve

—Gracias-ho, todo se lo debo al entrenamiento del jefe. Y se trata de alguien muy fuerte capaz de matar dioses igual de fuertes —Dijo Jack Frost con una larga sonrisa

Por otro lado la guerrera blanca Kamui se acerca al Mesías y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa de tono seductor, más que le toca los pectorales de la armadura para manosearlas con suavidad —Sabes guapo, quisiera agradecerte de forma muy especial por haberme salvado —Le lame la mejilla y lo abraza de forma apasionada

—Oye, oye querida que todavía es muy pronto para momentos salvajes. Digo, conozco un buen hotel del amor para conocernos, conversar y tomar unos buenos refrescos para preparar el cuerpo y la mente —Insinuó Rito de forma un tanto humorística, mientras le sigue la corriente a la guerrera blanca

—Hagámoslo ahora —Sin más Kamui le da un apasionado besó al Campeón del Valhala, tanto que hasta lo agarra de las piernas haciendo que este caiga al piso estando este aprisionado del todo el amor que le quiere proveer la guerrera mesiánica

Rías al ver que Kamui se separa del chico tras terminar de haberlo besado, inmediatamente le sujeta los hombros del Mesías para jalarlo hacía donde esta —Lo siento amiga, pero necesitó calmar mis necesidades que ya no me puedo contenerme —Inmediatamente le da un profundo besó francés. Tanto que hasta lo tira al piso para sujetarlo y tenerlo bajo su dominio

—¡Hey! Eso no se vale, si ni siquiera he terminado —Reclama Kamui de forma infantil —Cuando termines por favor dámelo para seguir

Rías se separa un poco del chico para responder —Espera tu turno —Voltea la mirada hacía Rito y comienza a acariciarle suavemente el rostro —Ahora que comience el verdadero festín —De la nada alguien la agarra por el cuello al igual que a Kamui y las jalan con mucha fiereza, que entre las dos miran que se trata de la dama de metal líquido que estiro sus brazos de forma elástica

—Han probado demasiado del fruto prohibido, pero no permitiré que lo profanen —Habló Erza con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados e irradiando un aura asesina que asusta a las guerreras

El Mesías se para y tras sacudirse la ropa responde —Disculpa pero mejor que le hagan caso. Porqué cuando se enfada nada ni nadie sale vivo

Rías con una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que Kamui contesta —Hehehe perdóname, fui una completa pendeja. Te juro que no volveré a tocar a tu husbando

—¡Sí! Y la verdad ya le agradecí lo suficiente. Y prometo a no actuar como una bestia ante de nuevo —Afirma Kamui siguiéndole la corriente a la doncella carmesí, mientras esta sudando a mares

—Me recuerda mucho cuando las amigas del jefe se peleaban para estar con el —Pensó Jack Frost recordando cómicos momentos de las pretendientes del Asesino de Dioses

Tras aquella escena subida de tono, todo el grupo va al laberinto en busca del último Mesías... Hasta que de la nada Rías junto con Kamui reciben un mensaje desde aquellos aparatos que tienen en su brazo izquierdo

Por favor vuelvan a la sala principal, el ultimo Mesías ya fue rescatado gracias a la colaboración de los demás. Una vez que vuelvan espero que estén preparadas, porque les tengo preparado algo muy especial

A.T.T.E: Stephen

 **Fin de la Parte 2**

 **Datos de Personajes**

 **Nombre: Rukina**

 **Alias: La Súper Dama Soldado o La Extraña Viajera**

 **Edad: 16 Años**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Nacionalidad: Desconocida pero aparentemente tiene descendencia norteamericana y japonesa**

 **Descripción: Humana modifica por un experimento súper secreto de la ONU en crear supuestos Súper Soldados, fue encomendada junto a todo un equipo especializado a embarcarse a una misión de investigación en el Polo Sur dentro de una anomalía denominada el Schwarzwelt, donde se enfrenta contra aparentes demonios y seres divinos en un plan de erradicar a la humanidad. Es una guerrera que desde pequeña ha sido entrenada para ser la supuesta Súper Soldado, a nivel de persona es alguien bastante seria y decidida que no se lo piensa dos veces en erradicar cualquier amenaza que atente en contra de la humanidad, también su peculiar sentido del humor su extraño sentido de la moda. Tiene un par de transformaciones en que no solo su apariencia cambia de forma drástica sino también su personalidad volviéndose completamente diferente, siendo la primera Kamui una chica impulsiva como emocional y su otra y más poderosa Camilla que adopta una personalidad despreocupada, hasta de tono seductor o maternal pero que en batalla es toda una bestia incontrolable**

 **Nombre: Shinji ikari**

 **Alias: El Cazador, El Asesino de Dioses o El Sicario Divino**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Nacionalidad: Japonés**

 **Descripción: Proveniente del destruido Tokyo en pleno año 2038, este joven cazador en su primer día fue asesinado cruelmente por una horda de demonios pero de forma misteriosa fue revivido por una entidad conocida como la Fiera Deidad. En que lo vuelve su avatar para que acate sin chistar ciertas ordenes como exterminar dioses o cualquier amenaza que deba ser erradicada, a su vez tiene que luchar una guerra entre las fracciones de los arcángeles de Merkabah, los demonios liderados por Lucifer y las Fuerzas Divinas lideradas por Krishna. Como persona Shinji es un chico educado y servicial a la hora de ayudar al prójimo pero cuando está en batalla es todo un monstruo cuando se trata de masacrar a sus enemigos en especial cuando hace uso de su transformación en Fiera Deidad**

 **Nombre: Jack Frost**

 **Edad: Desconocida ni el mismo lo sabe con certeza**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Nacionalidad: Reino Unido**

 **Descripción: Ser de las nieves cuyos amigos y familiares fueron asesinados por una horda de demonios, y que fue rescatado por Shinji y decidió seguirlo por la admiración que le tiene a raíz de lo poderoso que se mostró para volverse su discípulo y consecuente su asistente personal. Es alguien muy alegre y optimista hasta cierto punto muy inocente e ingenuo en muchas cosas de la vida, pero totalmente dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitan, y que gracias a las enseñanzas y entrenamiento que le hacia Shinji junto a la Fiera Deidad, se volvió un guerrero en extremo poderoso para así encarar dioses**

 **Nombre: Ichika Orimura**

 **Alias: El Noble Samurái de Mikado o El Libertador de la Humanidad**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Nacionalidad: Del Reino Este de Mikado, pero a nivel de rasgos se puede presumir de ser japonés**

 **Descripción: Joven samurái reclutado por la orden de Mikado cuya primera misión era encontrar una criminal conocida como La Samurái Negra, que en su viaje por encontrarla se llega a topar con otra realidad alterna de la destruida ciudad de Tokyo, que después de varios acontecimientos empieza a cuestionar la orden de Mikado y de sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que sin más decidió luchar contra la orden de arcángeles y contra todo tipo los demonios, todo con el fin de liberar a la humanidad de la decadente situación a la que está sometida. Es un chico muy servicial y firme ante sus ideales de lo que debe de ser un buen samurái, por lo que está dispuesto de rebelarse ante sus líderes en pos de luchar por lo que cree**

 **Nombre: Tsukune Aono**

 **Alias: Demi-Fiend**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Nacionalidad: Japonés**

 **Descripción: Joven sobreviviente del acontecimiento apocalíptico conocida como La Concepción causada por Kagutsuchi en que millardos de universos y realidades alternas fueron destruidos y recreados al unísono, que luego por interrupción del mismísimo Lucifer le incrusta una Magatama volviendo a Tsukune en un hibrido entre humano y demonio con el fin de derrocar a YHVH. Paralelamente a eso Tsukune también estaba en un dilema moral de quien de los otros humanos sobrevivientes seguir para crear un nuevo mundo bajo sus ideales pero al final rechazo a todos con el fin de intentar crear su nuevo mundo. A niveles generales un chico bastante agresivo, mal hablado, sarcástico, egoísta y en extremo violento, que poco o nada le importan los valores morales volviéndose en una encarnación del Súper Hombre, que gracias a su Magatama puede obligar que ángeles, demonios o hasta dioses puedan luchar a su causa como sus esclavos y si no les resultan útiles los desechan como simples herramientas, también es alguien que cree en la filosofía del más fuerte como una verdad universal**

 **Nombre: Rito Yuki**

 **Alias: El Campeón del Valhala, El Segundo Jesucristo y El Salvador Milenario**

 **Edad: Desconocida ni el mismo lo recuerda, por su apariencia se estima unos 15 o 17 años**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Nacionalidad: Japonés**

 **Descripción: Guerrero que padece de amnesia que luego de ganar un campeonato en la ciudad del Valhala es reclutado por la Iglesia Mesiánica donde descubre varios detalles de su origen y motivo de su existencia en donde hizo varias misiones encomendadas por la iglesia. Pero debido a que la ciudad del Valhala fue destruida por un demonio contratado por la iglesia decide rebelarse y luchar contra la legión de arcángeles y al mismísimo YHVH. Pese a lo que se puede pensar este Mesías es alguien tranquilo y despreocupado que gusta mucho de ir a fiestas y bailar en discotecas, además de ser muy codiciado por las chicas, a palabras suyas gusta de vivir la vida loca**

 **Nombre: Erza Scarlet**

 **Alias: La Dama Mercurio o La Chica Metal Liquido**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Nacionalidad: Francia**

 **Descripción: Humana modificada por el organismo científico de la Iglesia Mesiánica cuyo cuerpo es de una alineación mimética capaz de absorber ADN y copiar todo tipo de materia y energía. En un principio era encargada de guiar a Rito en varias misiones como principal ayudante del supuesto salvador que a la larga termina enamorándose del mismo y al enterarse de los actos corruptos de la Iglesia Mesiánica se rebela para luchar bajo las mismas causas de Rito. Es alguien seria y de carácter apasionado a ciertos valores**

 **Y hasta aquí la segunda parte ¿Qué les pareció? Para la siguiente y última parte se viene una batalla de proporciones Multiversales**


End file.
